


By Land and Sea (Fanart)

by AnotherShipper



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fanart, Mermaids, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan Queen Supernova 2019 (Once Upon a Time), Swen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherShipper/pseuds/AnotherShipper
Summary: Seven-year-old Emma Swan had one wish and one wish only: to meet a mermaid. Luckily for her, meeting Regina Mills was definitely in the cards.A mermaid AU. They are young at first but then they grow up. SwanQueen happy ending. Fluff and angst, but mostly all the Swan-Mills family feels.





	By Land and Sea (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angeii_K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeii_K/gifts).
  * Inspired by [By Land and Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497334) by [Angeii_K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeii_K/pseuds/Angeii_K). 

> fanart for Angeii_K's By Land and Sea

By Land and Sea by Angeii_K


End file.
